


Swimming Lessons

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little persuasion and bribing, Haru finally gives in and lets Rin teach him how to swim butterfly, so he can race Rin in more than one stroke. Both instructor and student enjoy the lesson a little more than they should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magsuoka (harusunenthusiasticdancing)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magsuoka+%28harusunenthusiasticdancing%29).



> Fic was a result of headcanon jamming with Magsuoka on tumblr. Enjoy and please leave comments as I always enjoy to read feedback and opinions.

'Haru, can you only swim free?' Rin asked, Haru and him were in his dorm room for the evening after they had both had a long day of school.

'I only swim free,' Haru replied. Rin let out a sigh due to the typicality of his vague response.

'I know that, but are you able to swim any strokes, or can you swim them but you choose not to?' Rin asked, folding his arms. Haru waited a moment before giving his response. He couldn't, but he thought over if he wanted to tell Rin, it would only give his rival the chance to tease him over it, or maybe Rin would be disappointed, and he didn't want to disappoint Rin. He couldn't lie, so he gave his answer

'No, I can't,' he replied, flitting his blue eyes to the floor in mild embarrassment. Rin's lips twitched into a smile, he had a feeling that was the case, due to the fact he knew Haru was stubborn so would probably refuse to swim any stroke other than free.

'I had a feeling,' he replied, he took a moment to look at Haru, whose gaze was still focused at the ground, 'I could teach you how to swim butterfly,' Rin suggested.

'I... don't know,' Haru responded, unsure at the proposal, 'I don't see the point as I only swim free,'

'Well, wouldn't it be nice for you to be able to race me in a butterfly race?' Rin proposed, liking the idea of expanding his rivalry with Haru further. Haru gave no response, 'well I would love to be able to race you in butterfly, as it is my stronger stroke, and you are clearly better at free than me,' he added as he proceeded to nervously comb a hand through the ponytail his red hair was tied in. Haru looked at Rin, whose cheeks had already turned a slight pink. Haru thought he was cute when he started to get all flustered. The idea of being able to race Rin was a nice one, one more event, and the fact Rin was so strong at butterfly would mean that Haru would really have to push himself to keep up, the idea even excited him for some reason.

'I guess it won't hurt,' Haru replied. Rin coaching him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, his voice talking behind him, Rin's soft hands holding his body into place, and Rin demonstrating his own powerful stroke. He felt a lump develop in his throat.

'Ok then, we should go down to the pool now before it gets too late,' Rin replied, standing up from his bunk. 

'Now?' Haru replied, shocked by his response. This boy really did have a lot of enthusiasm, he liked it. Rin gave a nod.

'Come on, it will be fun,' he said, reaching for his swim bag. Haru's thoughts flitted back to the ones he had a moment ago of Rin teaching him.

'Fine,' Haru said, following behind Rin to the pool.

* * *

Haru took a moment to stretch out his body when he was changed and at the poolside. The Samezuka pool was calm and empty and was only lit by the lighting in the pool. It was almost like that first time he had snuck in when Rin first moved back.

'You ready, Haru?' Rin asked, approaching Haru. The dark haired boy nodded.

'Yes,' he replied. Rin folded his arms.

'First, I need to go over the boring bits with you,' he said, 'butterfly is the most technically demanding of all the strokes, as it requires a lot of focus on timing between your arms and legs, and it also the most physically strenuous, and if you are not careful you could injure your arm or shoulder,' Rin stated, in a serious tone. Haru nodded as he took in the information. Haru found Rin's strict coaching tone strange to his usual more playful one, he liked it in a way.

'Got it,' Haru said, Rin gave Haru a seductive smile, raising his eyebrows in a way which made Haru feel his cheeks warm  _'stop it Haru'_ he thought to himself.

'It's not like I'm expecting a swimmer as great as you to have an issues like that anyway,' Rin remarked as he snapped his goggles, 'anyway, we should start,' he said, climbing in. Haru followed after. The couple were now in the water, which was cool and pleasant, 'first is the kick,' Rin stated.

'Isn't it just normal dolphin kick?' Haru asked, going off what he had observed of Rin swimming before.

'That is right,' he replied. Rin made his way over to Haru, getting very close, 'lie in the water, I will hold you and I just need you to dolphin kick,' Haru then nodded and pulled his goggles over his eyes. As he led in the water. He felt a firm grip hold his arms and support his chest. Rin's grip, he felt his heart pace a little, but he managed to calm himself and begin kicking his legs up and down, just like how he would when starting a freestyle race. Moments later he re-emerged from the water.

'How was it?' he asked. Rin gave Haru a friendly slap on the back.

'That wasn't too bad at all,' Rin said, 'anyway, I knew the kick would be fine as you already use it, so now the arms,' Rin went silent for a moment. How was he supposed to explain the arms? This bit always confused him a little as it was a hard movement which was hard to explain, especially to someone like Haru, 'I will show you,' he replied, putting his own goggled on. Rin then took a deep breath and he performed a slow butterfly stroke, pulling himself along at a slow pace so Haru could watch. Haru watched the demonstration, intrigued and mesmerised by Rin's strong arms pulling himself through the water and a gentle pace, but it still looked like he was trying to produce the bes stroke possible, like he always did. After swimming a few stroke he turned back to Haru.

'It looks confusing,' Haru complained, Rin folded his arms.

'Positive mental attitude, Haru,' Rin snapped, 'come on, it's just a circular moment to pull yourself through the water, give it a try and I will hold you,' Rin said, putting a hand under Haru's muscular chest. Haru proceeded to attempt to copy Rin's arms. However, the boy ended up getting his arms in a tangled mess.

'It's hard,' Haru said, bringing his head up from the water. Rin placed his hands on Haru's arms. Haru felt his cheeks grow warm all over again.

'Ok, let me guide your arms,' Rin replied. Rin guided Haru's arms from the water, gently moving them in a butterfly stroke movement, Haru found it calming as Rin's hand guided his arms to trace the water, 'got the movement now Haru?' he asked. He saw Haru gesture a small nod and then let go. Haru continued to move his arms in the exact same manner, he had got the arm movement. Rin the moved away completely, letting Haru a swim a little way with just his arms. Even in butterfly, his own free style was starting to shine through. The stroke still felt strange for Haru, but he continued to same slow movement, as he wanted to impress Rin. He stood up as he reached the end of the pool. As he took off his cap and shook out his dark hair, Rin swam back up to him.

'That was great Haru!' Rin said, giving Haru another playful slap, this time he hit the top of Haru's swimsuit, which caused the young man to go silent for a moment.

'Am I done?' he asked, Rin shook his head.

'One more thing, butterfly has an important timing which you need to learn first,' Rin stated, 'the you need to kick as you put your arms in the water and kick again when they exit, and breathe after every stroke,' Rin instructed, Haru nodded.

'I see, but why are you teaching me this, I already have the basics,' Haru stated as he realised that it was getting late. Rin rose an eyebrow.

'I want to have some competition when I race you in butterfly,' Rin said, 'besides, I enjoy teaching you.'

'You do?' Haru asked, flattered by the response. Rin looked away, trying to hide his face, which had turned red.

'Yes, I mean you moan, but you are a good swimmer,' Rin replied,  _'he is cute when he is flustered'_ Haru thought to himself, not fooled by Rin's calm facade, 'anyway, practise your timing and then we can put it all together.'

'Yes, Rin' Haru said, he then demonstrated the timing which Rin had just told him about, understanding it straight away.

'That is good Haru,' Rin replied, approving of Haru's progress, 'now I want to see you swim a length of butterfly,' he called. Haru made his way to the side and then pushed off. Rin watched Haru swim, his gentle strokes looking almost as free and elegant and his freestyle, even though it was still a little unpolished, his dolphin kick as strong and even as ever, and even though his timing and breathing wasn't quite there, it was still good. Rin felt his heart beat a little faster as he watched Haru continue to swim, he bit gently on his wet lips as Haru finally made his way to the end of the pool. Rin rushed down to give him feedback.

'That was amazing!' he exclaimed, watching Haru flip his hair, causing water droplets to fly off.

'I guess butterfly isn't too bad,' Haru replied, he looked at Rin, who's red eyes were unusually bright, he continued to gaze at Rin, who was staring at him. The stare was broken when Rin wrapped his wet arms around Haru's body in a hug.

'I am so proud of you for getting it!' he said, as their wet bodies rubbed together, a few tears of joy fell from his eyes.

'Rin, are you crying?' Haru asked, the happiness on Rin's face meant that Haru had broke into a small smile.

'What no?' Rin stated, breaking the hug to dry his eyes. He gazed towards Haru, the smile on Haruka's face making him smile back, 'I am looking forward to racing you in butterfly,' he said. Haru watched Rin pull himself out of the pool and reach for a towel. Haru remained in the pool, watching the attractive red-haired man make his way towards the changing rooms. When Rin was out of an earshot, Haru spoke again, expressing the gratitude he had felt, the whole lesson had left him buzzing and all fired up in that way which only Rin could make him feel.

'Thank you, Rin.'


End file.
